Fire and Ice: Forbidden Love
by Dauntless.Shadowhunter101
Summary: When Crystal Yuniana found out she was going to Fairy Tail, she was so surprised she fainted. When she opened her eyes, her ice blue ones were met with the one belonging to the one and only fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragonneel. Follow their trek on their lives as the slowly but steadily fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hey Guys! I am super duper sorry for taking such a long tie on my promised story! Next chapter shall be up soon. I promise on my soul and on the Angel. So, this is a story ive been DYING to do and i did it. Sorry for it being short. I rushed. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic as i said so no gore or cussing in this on. In the sequel maybe. So, as being said, ENJOY! :) :) :) :) :) Put ideas for title in review. Tanks!**

 **~ Dauntless**

Chapter 1: The News

I was just sitting in my room, trying my best to do my math homework while I was writing a letter to my friend Jennie who lives in Fairy Tail. Then my mom called me down for dinner. "CRYSTAL! DINNER'S READY!" I sighed and closed my math book while thinking, _"If mom want me to get straight A's in school, how come she always does this?!"_ I stood up and went downstairs to where the rest of my family was.

"Hey Crysi!" my little brother Michael said as he jumped up from his seat and ran to me and hugged my legs.

I laughed and hugged him back. "Hey Michael! How was school?" I said as I picked him up and put him back in his seat.

"It was great!" he said with his adorable giggle and clapped his hands together.

I laughed again and sat down next to my older brother who's name is Clade and is a famous football player in my school.

Before I have the chance to talk to Clade, my mom and dad both rush in, holding an envelope that had my name on it.

My heart skipped a beat and I thought of something, _"Well, it couldn't be Jennie… I haven't sent her my letter yet! I really, really hope that it is what I think it is!"_

My mom was smiling so wide that I thought her cheeks were just going to end up splitting in half then she said the words that I thought I would never heard ever in my life time:

 **"** **You're going to Fairy Tail Crystal!"**

I dropped my fork and my heart felt like it exploded in my chest and my ice blue eyes widen.

"Crystal?!" My family shouted as I collapsed from my chair and onto the cold ground.

The last thing I saw before I slipped unconscious, I was a flash of salmon pink hair and obsidian eyes looking into my ice blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail plus more

**Hey guys! Second chapter already! Im on a roll with this!**

 **Natsu: Shut up and get along with the story already!**

 **Okay okay Natsu! 0_0 Don't kill me...**

 **Anyways, here's chapter two of my story! Hope y'all love and like it!**

 **~Dauntless  
**

 _"_ _Please let me go Gajeel! What did I do to you!?"…. I screamed at the man with long black hair and iron bolts in his skin….. "You stole my heart and shattered it when you fell in love with Natsu! Now you will pay for what you did! IRON DRAGON RROOOAAAAARRRR!"….. I screamed again then a flash of light appeared in my eyes…_

I sat up and gasped, clutching the torn leather jacket around my shoulders, and immediately regretted it because shooting pains went though my head and I screamed in extreme pain then grabbed my head as tears streamed down my face.

"Is she okay Mirajane?! Why is she screaming and crying in pain?!"

"I am not so sure Natsu but you need to stop screaming! It will cause more pain for the poor girl!"

I ignored all the screaming and shouting around me when a bluette walked over to me and kneeled down so she was eye-to-eye with me.

"Where does it hurt the most miss?" the bluette asked me, her brown eyes looking into my royal blue eyes.

"M-my h-h-head m-m-m-mostly….." I whimpered as I held my head with my hands, the pain exploding in my head a whole lot.

She nodded and placed her hands on my head and immediately the sharp pains disappeared before I can even breath.

I gasped and I sat up again, slower this time and looked around and I was a pinkette with obsidian colored eyes shouting at a whitette with blue eyes. As I looked around more, I took in all of the people there then I saw my best friend who was standing next to a redette with fierce brown eyes.

"JENNIE!" I shouted as I scrambled out of the bed I was in and Jennie turned to me and gasped then ran to me also.

The two of us embraced and everyone looked at us like we were crazy then I pulled away from Jennie and asked, "Where am I and who are these people Jens?"

Jennie laughed at me and then pointed in turn to the different people; "That's Lucy, Erza or Titania, Gray -GRAY! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!- anyways…. That's Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, the girl who healed you is Wendy, Mirajane, Master Makarov, Cana, Elfman, Levy, Loke, Bisca, and the teenager who seems to be staring at you for no entire reason is Natsu."

When she pointed to Natsu, my eyes widened immediately because I had the thought that I have met him before.

Jennie smiled and gestured around her to all the people she just told me about and shouts in her very welcoming voice;

" **WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"**

Everyone cheered and I smiled brightly and thought to myself, _"This is my home…. All I have to do now is get accepted by the Master… That will be hard but I have Jennie with me to help… and I am very thankful for that blessing"_


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's view

**A wonderful day for a wonderful chaper. ^-^**

 **Natsu: Shut up and introduce the chapter about me**

 **Okay Okay! Calm your flame Natsu. Anyways, here's Chapter 3! Last chapter of the day! More tomorrow! i promise on my soul**

 **Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

When I was walking into the Yunina family's dinning room, I heard gasps from her parents, the frighten screams of a little child, and the shouts of a teenager boy older than me. I ran in quickly and saw the girl that I was supposed to take to Fairy Tail with me then immediately ran to her.

I looked at her parents and said, "I'm going to take your daughter to Fairy Tail under the command of Master Makarov Dreyar. You may not follow me under the conditions that she might go back with you and that she is a ice dragon slayer."

When I said those words, the entire Yunina family went so silent that you hear a pin drop.

I picked up the girl and the mother of the girl placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Please take care of Crystal. She doesn't know that she is a ice dragon slayer yet and we are afraid that she will end up hurting herself or worst…"

I smiled at them and nodded, saying, "She will be fine. She is in the good hands of the Salamander, who is me."

I wink then left their house with their daughter-Crystal- in my arms and as I walk to where Fairy Tail, I instantly feel a deep connection to her and I deeply want to get to know her more, after all, we are both dragon slayers; fire and ice.

I went straight to Fairy Tail and every few minutes I looked at Crystal and I worried for her so I engulfed us in a warm flame that would heal any injuries she has.

I walked into Fairy Tail to receive a punch to the face by my long time rival Gray and I growled at him, trying not to wake the sleeping girl in my arms.

"What do you want ice princess?" I growled at him, making sure that Crystal was not going to get hurt.

"I want to finish our fight from bef-" he cut off when he saw the unconscious Crystal in my arms, pale as ever.

"Natsu, who is this ice blue headed chick?" Gray asked me, smiling his seductive smile and I reached a hand up and cracked it across his face, harder than I have ever done it.

Gray screamed and fell backwards, cupping his face in his hands and his girlfriend Juvia ran up to him, crying out, "GRAY! MY BELOVED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

I rolled my eyes and went over to where Wendy usually was; the infirmary.

"Wendy! I need your help! Like NOW!" I roared and a split second later Wendy ran in, her brown eyes widen when she saw Crystal in my arms.

"Bring her back to the infirmary Natsu! Quickly! We must get her healed up before the Master sees her!" I did as she said and placed Crystal in the infirmary bed, her ice blue hair standing out from the snow white bed, her tan skin flawless and beautiful, and her eyes shut closed.

I sighed and went to the door just when I heard a scream of pain coming from the bed I just put Crystal and turned to see her clutching her head with her hands, screaming loudly, and tears running down her face.

Her screams seemed to attract the whole guild to go to the infirmary and see what was going on and, of course, the first one to talk was that idiot Gray.

"What did you do fire brain!?" he shouted at me, pointing at Crystal who was still screaming and Juvia stood next to Gray, glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything ice princess, she just started screaming for no entire reason," I told him then thought, _"But I do know why she is screaming…. She's having a nightmare of Gajeel but I can't tell anyone that."_

Mirajane ran in, her blue eyes eyeing me down and she glanced at me then said, "Is she the girl Master asked you bring?" she asked me as she walked over to me.

I ignored the question and shouted at her, "Is she okay Mirajane?! Why is she screaming and crying in pain?!"

She was shocked by my sudden outburst and said, "I am not so sure Natsu but you need to stop screaming! It will cause more pain for the poor girl!"

I continued to argue with Mirajane until he heard an angelic voice behind him that called out, "JENNIE!"

I turned just in time to see a head of ice blue hair race past me and into the arms of Jennie, Gray's sister but a much better ice wizard than him.

Everyone in the guild stared at the two mages but I looked at them as if they were just old friends reunited for the first time in forever. **{That song name tho}**

The two mages pulled apart and that's when I fully saw how Crystal was; she had the most beautiful ice blue eyes to match her beautiful ice blue hair. Her skin was beautifully tanned and perfectly flawless. But for some reason, the things that most was most attractive about her was her hair and eyes….

Then Jennie pointed to me, telling Crystal what my name was and when Crystal looked at me, her eyes widened at me and I felt a slight blush rise into my neck and cheeks.

Everyone cheered for the arrival of Crystal but I stood off at the edge of the group, trying to figure out if I should add her to the most strongest and famous team in the guild; Team Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Natsu x Sudden Meet

**Hey guys! Today is a new day and a new day means a new chapter for this amazing chapter! Like, so far I've had the awesome and amazing support from one of my followers with the name of DraigTrueEmperor9. He is so freaking awesome and cool! Go and follow him!**

 ** _Natsu: Get on with the story!_ **

**Okay okay! Jeez.. Here chapter 4! Hope y'all like and love it! :)**

Crystal's POV {Point of View}

I felt rejoiced to be in the one guild I have always wanted in be in my entire life. I was smiling from ear to ear when a short, cheery old man with a wooden staff and a genuine smile.

"Hello Missy!" the man said with the most cheerful voice, "My name is Makarov Dreyar but you may call me whatever pleases you the most. Now, what is you name missy? Unless you like to be called missy?"

I smiled at the Master and replied with my angelic voice, "It is super nice to meet you Master. My name is Crystal Yuniana. You are welcome to call Crysi or Crys. Whatever is the most pleasing to you Master."

He smiled at me and gestured to the whitette with the blue eyes and I was pretty sure she was Mirajane and said, "This is Mirajane and she will be giving you your Fairy Tail guild stamp to make you a full member."

I nodded and watched Mirajane walk up to me and I was wondering on how she was always on Wizard Weekly.

Mirajane looked at me with a heart warming smile and said, "Hey there Crys-san! My name is Mirajane but you may call me Mira. What type of wizard might you be Crys-san?"

I started thinking then I told everyone in the guild in my strong, angelic voice, "I am the last ice dragon slayer. My mom is the famous dragon of ice herself, Isole. My father was once a member of Fairy Tail as well, his name is Izotz Yuniana."

Everyone in the guild stared at me in awe and I felt incredibly uncomfortable with all the attention then everyone erupted into loud cheers and I laughed loudly.

Mira smiled at me and asked, "Where would you like your Mark Crys-san?"

I pulled up my shirt sleeved and pointed to my bicep and said, "Right here please Mira."

She smiles and nods, dipping the stamp into a ice blue paint then stamps it on my bicep and when she pulls it away, a permanent ice blue mark on it and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Glacier." Then she winked at me.

I laughed at my new nickname she gave me and one person came up to me and thrusted a hand out for me to shake.

"Hey there Glacier. My name is Gray Fullbuster. Call me Gray," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him, waved his hand away, and said, "Don't want to shake hands with a stripper."

He looked confused then he looked down and face palmed, mumbling, "Dang it! AGAIN!"

I laughed then the whole guild dove into the welcoming party for me.

It was the most amazing party I have ever been in and the most exciting party. We all partied really hard; Mira was giving out beer and red wine to all the guild members. By midnight, most of the guild either went home or were passed out on the floor from having too much beer or wine or they were just too tired to go home and just passed out there.

The only ones still sober were Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Gray, and myself. I was just sitting at the bar, staring at my hands, knowing I needed more training than my mother gave me.

I was thinking to myself just when I felt an extremely hot hand on my shoulder and I jumped back in surprise and fells over the bar table with a scream.

I rubbed my head when I saw a pink headed man in front of my face with his obsidian eyes ,who was probably Natsu, staring into my royal blue eyes.

"Are you okay Crystal?" Natsu asked me as he held out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet then I fully looked at him; his obsidian eyes were perfectly round and had a beautiful shimmer in them. His hair was a perfect shade of salmon pink and was sticking up in different directions and looked incredibly soft to touch. His skin tone was a normal tan and was flawless, like mine. As I was looking him over, I didn't take notice that he was also scanning me..

Natsu's POV {Point of View}

I took notice of Crystal checking me out from head to toe so I decided to do the same until she would noticed that I was doing the same to her.

Now that she was awake and not in unconscious, her hair was more brightening with its ice blue hue to it, matching her eyes. Oh her eyes…. They were so stunning, they were the most magnificent color of ice blue I have ever seen in my life… they sparkled when ever she was in the sun and in the dark, they seemed to glow. Her skin was tan like mine and completely flawless besides the super cute freckles on her face that brought out her eyes more. Then…. We met each others eyes….

Normal POV {Point of View}

Natsu and Crystal met each others eyes and immediately blushed and let go of each others hands and looked anywhere besides each other.

"S-So… Crysi… um…. Would you like to join Team Natsu with Gray, Ezra, Lucy, Happy, and I?.." he said while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Crystal look at him quickly then looked at her hands which she was clutching together so hard they turned pale, let go and replied, "I would love to Natsu…"

He smiled and handed her a paper, saying, "This is our first mission Crys. I hope it suits you well. We will meet here tomorrow at noon. 'K?"

"S-sure but where will I stay for the night until I get my own apartment?" she asked Team Natsu when all of them came over.

Lucy, the celestial mage, piped from the back, "You can stay with me at my place Crystal. I have an extra bed that you can sleep in."

She smiled and nodded, getting up and following Lucy to her place while the other four sat there but one was staring after the beautiful ice blue headed mage and how he was going to get her to be his and his only…


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Dauntless here. I just wanna say that I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not posting as often  
School started a few weeks ago and i havent been able to post as usual so  
I am going to put this story on HIATUS until further notice  
 _Natsu: WHAT?! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!  
Gray: DAUNTLESS WHY?! ICE MAKE... SWORD!  
Lucy: OPEN... GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!  
Erza: REQUIP: FAIRY ARMOR!  
Wendy: WIND DRAGON ROAR!  
Gajeei: IRON DRAGON PUNCH  
Crystal: ICE DRAGON KICK!_  
0o0 Save me! 0o0**


	6. Chapter 6: Stuff and things XP

_**God this was such a long chapter! Well, I had too because i was on hitaus for a long time! i am so sorry guys! School's been pushing me away from my stories and all that crap stuff. Anyways, onto the story! Hope you all will forgive me. :)**_

 **Chapter 5: The First Mission, Tragic Story, and Kidnapping **

**Crystal's POV {Point of View}**

 _I screamed as Natsu started fighting Gajeel, faint dragon scales on his face and arms and legs…. In a blink of an eye, I was falling off a cliff, my hands, legs, and face coated in someone's blood, my eyes watching I fell down to my doom then I saw a burst of fire and a flash of salmon pink hair….._

I woke up gasping for air, coated in sweat, breathing heavily, and I thought, _"Another dream with the iron dragon slayer and Natsu…. What does it mean brain?!"_

I rubbed my head with my hands and saw Lucy, the celestial mage of Team Natsu and who said, "Are you okay Crystal? You were screaming Natsu's name constantly last night."

"Yeah. I'm fine Luce," I said sitting up, "Do you have any clothes I could borrow until I buy my own?"

Lucy smiled at me and tossed me some of clothes but they looked like they were Natsu's..

"If you're thinking that those are Natsu's, you are wrong. They are some ice dragon slayer clothes I found in the store and got for you," Lucy told me, smiling then she disappeared from the doorway.

I got up from the bed I was in and changed into the clothes Lucy gave me.

The outfit contained a vest that showed off my guild mark on my bicep and kilt like Natsu's but instead of the orange lining it was ice blue and the main color of the coat was dark blue with ice shard designs on the fabric. What I put under it was a crop top that was dark blue and ice blue shards. The shorts I had on went down to my knees with a white color and ice blue ribbons at the ends. A belt went around my waist was brown and had a silver buckle. The scarf was snow white, made with the scales design of my mother.

I smiled then I untied my hair from its pony tail, letting it go down to my shoulders and in waves. I clipped my favorite snowflake clip in my hair then went down the stairs to Lucy.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, Lucy came over to me and smiled.

"You look amazing Crysi," she told me, "Natsu was so right. Ice blue and dark blue look really good on you."

My eyes widen and I felt a light blush in my face. "H-He said that…?" I studdered, feeling my face heat up even more.

Lucy giggled at my face then said, "You like him don't you Crysi? And tell me the truth or else I will release the furry of my celestial spirits on you. "

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah. I really do like him Luce… But I don't know how to tell him. And we both are so different… I mean, I'm ice and he's fire…" I sighed a bit.

Lucy just smiled and walked out of her apartment, holding her celestial keys in her hand.

"H-Hey! W-Wait up!" I jogged after Lucy and walked next to her. She looked at me with a wide smile and I was a bit scared of what she was thinking of.

"Do you know what the mission is Crysi?" Lucy asked me while we walked to the guild.

"Actually, I don't know. All I got was a piece of paper with some words on it," I told her, pulling the paper from my pocket and handing it to her.

Lucy laughed at me a said, "Crystal, that's the mission silly billy! She smiled at me, still giggling a bit.

I was about to ask her why she called me "Billy" when I heard the crashing inside of the guild. "Not again…," Lucy groaned as she opened the doors of the guild to sudden chaos or as I like to call it from my video gaming experience, sudden death.

All of the guild members were in a HUGE fight with each other but the biggest fight going on was in the center of the guild with the two dragon slayers: Natsu and…

I gasped a bit, my eyes widing to round circles, my skin paling, my heart beat racing, and I backed into the wall behind me, pressing my back against the wall.

"Crystal?!" Lucy shouted, running to me, dodging all the fights going on around the guild.

I couldn't move from where I was standing, my hand on my chest, staring at the dragon slayer who goes by the name of… Gajeel the iron dragon slayer with iron in his face, arms, and legs…

I didn't even flinch when Erza(or Titania) shouted for everyone to stop or when Natsu placed one of his hot hands on my bare arm.

"CRYSTAL!" Erza shouted, slapping me across the face, hard, glaring at me with her hard, brown eyes.

I yelped in pain, flinching away from Erza and into Natsu's arms, not really aware of my surroundings at the moment.

Natsu's heat burned me because he's fire and I'm ice so I jumped back and Gray caught me in his arms.

Erza's eyes widen and she lowered her hand when she saw how scared I was. "I am so sorry Crystal."

Gray set me down on the ground with a light blush on his cheeks and I looked at Erza, "It's okay Erza. It's not your fault."

Erza nodded and she gestured everyone to follow her to the train to go the mission and everyone did besides me and Natsu.

I looked over at Natsu and he looked at me then we locked eyes, staring into each others eyes, getting lost in the moment.

"C'mon Crystal!" Lucy shouted, grabbing my hand pulling me to the train, leaving Natsu behind.

 **Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

I watched as Lucy dragged Crystal off, feeling blush in my face and neck that could compete with Erza's scarlet hair.

I sighed, looking at my feet when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and looked at Juvia's ocean blue eyes.

"Juiva knows you love Crystal," Juvia said, "You should tell her that you love her because she loves you as well. Juiva knows she will love you back."

I smiled at Juiva and hugged her. "Thank you Juiva. I owe you a big one." I let her go and sprinted to the train station after my team and nakama.

I charged into the train car and went to where the others were and heard that Lucy and Crystal were talking to each other.

I hid behind their seats, listening to them talk, being the sneaky stalker I am. **{ LOL }**

"Lucy, just please don't tell him. I don't know if he likes me also...," I heard Crystal said to Lucy. "C'mon Crystal! You have to tell him that you love him more than nakama," Lucy replied to her. "I know I just-," she stopped mid sentence and looked to where I was hiding.

 _"_ _Oh wait… she's a dragon slayer wizard also…. Dang it!"_ I thought to myself as I smelt her scent coming closer to where I was.

 **Crystal's POV {Point of View}**

I sniffed the air close to me and I smelt Natsu's campfire smell from his scarf and crept to the seats where it was coming from and looked over the tops.

"Hey Crystal," Natsu said to me, clearly nervous of me finding him in this state.

I crossed my arms across my chest, scowling at him then the train started to move to I sat back in my seat, Natsu next to me, looking a little bit more green than tan.

Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy sat in front of us, waiting for the throw up fest to start, Gray having a scowl on his face, glaring at Natsu

I ignored them and looked at Natsu, putting one of my hands on back and rubbed it soothingly and asked him, "Are you okay Natsu? You don't seem too good.."

He didn't reply to me but he laid his head down on my lap and sniffed a few times then shut his eyes, rolling his head to where my stomach was.

I immediately blushed of his position but he looked much better so I just placed my left hand on his head and started to caress his hair, playing around with his salmon pink colored hair.

I was blushing up a storm but I really didn't care about it because he looked so cute and peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake him up from his slumber.

I smiled at him as he slept and kissed his head lightly, then I shrieked when Happy blurted out, "YOU LIIIIIKKKKEEEEE HIM!"

My eyes were wide and my face was so red it could compete with Erza hair. "S-Shut up Happy! Y-You don't know t-that!"

Happy's eyes immediately filled with tears and he flew to Lucy who hugged him crying, "She's being mean Lucy!"

I laughed at him and looked back at Natsu who now seemed to be having a nightmare…

 **Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

 _I looked around at the area around me and got confused._ _ **"Why am I back at the Guild?"**_ _I thought to myself. "_ _ **I should be with the team on the train going to the Ice Capped Mountains for the mission…"**_

 _I turned around to look at the guild and my eyes widen and my fists exploded into flames. The guild… my only home since Igneel left me… was up in flames but what shocked me the most was what was in the middle of it all…_

 _I ran to where I saw Gajeel holding Crystal, my dear love, up by the neck above a pit opening up to the center of the earth. Crystal was covered in dried blood meaning that she has injured later in the incident. Gajeel's eyes were as black as the night sky and had red pupils with blood seeping from them as he held Crystal tight by the neck._

 _"_ _CRYSTAL!" I screamed as I ran to them, tears running down my face as dragon scales formed under my eyes and arms._

 _Gajeel turned around and saw me then he laughed evilly as he dropped Crystal next to his feet near the hole and he smiled evilly at me._

 _"_ _Ready for a rematch Natsu?!" he shouted at me as his fists turned into iron hammers, his eyes blazing bright._

 _I growled at him and launched myself at him, screaming, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

 _Gajeel and I fought for what seemed to be an eternity or more when I heard a ear-splitting scream coming from behind Gajeel.._

 _I looked behind him and saw that while we were fighting, Gajeel had been slightly kicking Crystal to the hole and she finally fell through._

 _"_ _NO!" I screamed as I delivered one last punch to Gajeel's head and dove down into the hole after Crystal, my body engulfed in flames._

 _Then I heard her voice, soft and smooth like butter, "Natsu…" I forced myself to go faster and the voice became louder and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "NATSU! WAKE UP!"_

 **Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

I woke up with a start, my whole body covered in a thin sheet of sweat and I looked around, breathing deeply, my hands being covered something cold and familiar to the touch.

I looked to where my hands were and I saw two hands over my own then my eyes went up the arms and I saw her beautiful face with her eyes shut tightly as her hands glowed and her lips moved to form words that I could hear.

"C-Crystal….," I said to her, my voice raspy for some reason I don't know.

As soon as I said her name, she looked up from her trance then she gave me a weak smile, like it was forced and she said, "Hey Natsu.."

I sniffed the air and it smelled… rotten and over used like something was being covered… I looked at Crystal and asked, "What happened Glacier?"

She seemed to wince slightly when I said her nickname and she replied, "You had a nightmare Natsu. You were out for two days and we are in the Ice Capped Mountains in the Ice-tastic Inn near where the mission is supposed to be."

I got confused and before I could ask her what happened the two days I was unconscious when a huge explosion rocked the Inn we were in then I looked over at Crystal with a confused expression.

She just looked at me with that fake happiness on her face then said, "I'll be right back Natsu. Stay here and rest okay?"

I just nodded as I watched her walk out of the room quickly then I said out loud, "What's wrong Crystal? And why won't you tell me?"

 **Crystal's POV {Point of View}**

As soon as I left the room, I bursted into tears, thinking of myself and how I can't even trust or believe myself anymore….

 _"_ _My name is Crystal Arctic Yuniana, daughter of the ice dragon and powerful ice make wizard in all of the Firoe. I am eighteen years old and my birthday is December 25. The year of my birth is unknown. I have two brothers with the names Michael Steller Yuniana and Clade Jellal Yuniana. Michael is five years old and Clade is twenty years old. My mother is the ice dragon Isolo Justana. She has lived on this world for a long time, she knows the dragon of fire Igneel. It is said that Igneel once asked Isolo to be his mate but she refused because she had my father, Izolz Yuniana. Igneel mysteriously disappeared on the year x777 on the seventh month, seventh day, and seventh week. My parents told me that Clade was born on the same year Igneel disappeared. I was said to be born a year later but no one really knows. Michael is born with a special condition that effects his eyes so he can't clearly see through them at times. My entire family is either an ice make wizard or celestial wizard. But I.. I am the only ice dragon slayer and ice make wizard in my family. Just a few days ago, I came to Fairy Tail and it was the best day of my life but… what I didn't know was that next day my family was killed but no one knows by who. People are saying it was me that murdered my family. I don't know if I can even trust myself anymore…. I just can't….."_

I continued to think this until I saw a flash of bright white light and I fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7: Is she dead or not?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Heh... yeah im super pumped about this chappie and how y'all will react to it! Im sure Natsu and Gray will react very nicely to this ;) ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 6: Is she… Dead…..or….. not? **

**Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

It has been awhile since Crystal left the Inn and I started to get a little bit worried for her.

"Where did she go to…? I can't smell her scent through all of this gunky smell…," I thought out loud.

"She could have left to leave you Natsu. Ever thought of that?" a familiar voice said, coming from the doorway.

I jumped up from the bed I was in and fell off my bed with a grunt then I rubbed my head with a hand then looked to the door and saw a dark haired male with pale skin.

"GRAY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted at him, not in any mood to fight or talk or even eat right now.

"Whoa… chill fire breath…," Gray said, putting his hands in front of him. "I just wanna tell you some important news."

I just growled at him in response but I was not expecting the next first few words to leave his mouth ever in my life….

"Crystal was kidnapped when she left the Inn Natsu…," Gray told me then he grabbed me tightly by the collar and shouted in my face, his own face bright pink, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER NATSU?! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW YOU BITCH! YOU HURT HER IN SOME WAY AND NOW SHE FUCKING GONE! SHE'S FUCKING GONE BECAUSE OF YOU BEING A SHITHEAD!"

My eyes widened at Gray's mood and his language and to tell the truth…. I was a bit scared of him now….

Gray dropped me back onto the ground and left my room, fuming angrily when Lucy, Happy, and Erza came into the room, just as angry as Gray was.

"What the fuck did you do to Crysi-san Natsu…?" Lucy asked me in a quiet voice, never once cursing in her life, until now.

I just stared at her with a blank expression then answered softly, "I didn't do anything Luce… If I did, I wouldn't know….." Tears started running down my face and I put my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry guys… I just love her too much to hurt her….."

When I looked up from my hands, I saw Lucy, Erza, and Happy with blank expressions on their faces.

"Y-You love Crysi-san Natsu…," Lucy questioned me before squealing with joy then fainting with hearts in her eyes.

Erza just smiled at me with that weird, scary grin that always gave me the shivers because she always used it when Gray and I were fighting in the guild.

I gulped nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, "Heh… yeah… I love her…."

I screamed loudly and jumped off my bed when Happy came out of nowhere and shouted, "YOU LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE HER NATSU!"

Everyone, including me, started laughing, forgetting what we were supposed to be doing…..

 **Gray's POV {Point of View}**

As I walked away from the Inn, only one thought crossed my mind: _"I have to save Crystal… I just have to… I love her so I have to be the one that saves her, not fire worm…"_

I growled slightly as I thought of the horrible things they could be doing to the love of my life… Crystal Yuniana…

"Ice make: Ice floor!" I shouted as I casted a spell onto the ground, making it ice then I put my hands in my jean pockets and skated to where I suspected Crystal to be; Sabertooth, the most mysterious guild in the Fiore and the most powerful guild besides ours.

I just have to get to them before they hurt her or worst… kill her…..

 **Crystal's POV {Point of View}**

 _W…..where am I…? Am I….. Dead….? No…. no I can't be dead….. I haven't told Natsu how much I love him….. Wait…. How I'm cold…..? I'm never cold because I inherited both of my parents' powers which contain ice and everything hot… If I'm cold, then someone took my powers… But…. Who would take them….. Wait…. Is that a….. light…..? If I can just….. reach it….._

I gasped deeply, shooting my eyes open and blinked them rapidly then I looked around and tried to sit up but I couldn't. I looked down and screamed silently because my hands were bound together with ropes that happened to be snakes as well as on my feet. I tried to wriggle myself free but I couldn't because the snakes tightened when I moved and I realized that there was one on my neck as well.

 _"_ _Dang…. This person is so merciless if they put a snake around my neck and it happened to be POISONNESS!"_ I thought frantically, getting really scared and I started to scream out for help.

"NATSU! GRAY! ERZA! HAPPY! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! IM KIDNAPPED!" I screamed loudly then someone came out from the shadows.

"W-who are y-y-you…..?" I asked the man, really scared of my life and who this mysterious man was.

The man just looked at me and started cackling evilly, his eyes closed and his teeth sharp, looking like mine and I started getting scary thoughts in my mind… **{0.o}**

"My name is Rouge Cheney, one of the Twin Dragons of the Sabertooth guild!" the man shouted, his silted red eyes gleaming in my direction with evil and a hidden emotion that I couldn't read….

My eyes widened to circles when Rouge pointed his arm at me and shadows started swirling around his arm and up and down his body.

"You are meant to DIE CRYSTAL YUNIANA!" he shouted at me the blasted a sword of shadows in my direction and I screamed then it hit me…..

 **I am so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger bbbbbbbuuuuuutttttttt i wanted to do it so badlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Comment and review please!**

 **Natsu: I...I... POPSICLE! IM GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP FOR LOVING MY MATE!**

 **Gray: NOT BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP FLAME BRAIN!**

 **Gray & Natsu: *start fighting each other with ice and fire magic***

 **Crystal & I: *sweat drops* Ehehehehe...**

 **Crystal: Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnyyywwwwwaaayyyyyssss... Thank you so much for liking Daunty-san's story! It means a lot to her and I. Bye Bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

**Chapter 7: The confession to _her_ friends… **

**Natsu's POV {Point of View}**

Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I heard a faint high pitched scream and I immediately knew it was one of my teammates. I sprang up from my bed and dashed out of the Inn to the source of the scream which was in the Ice Capped Mountains.

I sprinted to the mountains, slipping my vest on, Happy following me, holding an ice blue egg with frosty designs on the bottom of it.

"Take that to the Inn buddy! Take it to the others! I need to save Crys!" I shouted at Happy as I continued to run to the mountains.

"AYE SIR!" Happy shouted back at me and made a detour to the Inn.

I smiled after him then took off to the mountains where I heard the scream of Crystal. As I dashed to the place where Crystal was being held, I started to smell her scent and something salty and bitter…

I gasped and pushed myself harder, tears in my eyes and sweat on my neck, thinking of Crystal being… dead…..

As soon as I got to the area, I looked around and my eyes narrowed because I was standing right in front of the Sabertooth guild….

I was about to kick down the doors when I heard and smelt a battle going on in the guild; one using shadows and the other using ice.

"I swear to Mavis… if Ice Head is in there and he didn't protect Crys…. He's gonna regret it so much…," I mumbled under my breath then swiftly kicked the doors and what I saw as almost like my dream…. Or shall I say…. Nightmare…

Popsicle **(Gray)** and the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth, Rouge Cheney, were battling it out in the center of the guild, the whole guild completely empty besides Ice Head, Rouge, myself, and…

"CRYSTAL!" I screamed as I locked my eyes on her limp body next to a tipped over chair and dead snakes. Her beautiful ice blue hair was sprawled out behind her, coated with her blood and her ice. Her clothes were covered with splatters of blood, holes, cuts, shadows, and ice. Her skin was so pale I would has considered it to be pure white like snow. What scared me the most was the huge gash on her stomach, coated with dried blood and frozen ice.

I sprinted to her body and dropped down onto my knees by her and pulled her into my lap. I screamed again when I saw her once beautiful face… Her face was the most damaged of them all… She had the nastiest scar on her right eye, her lips were a pale blue and she had a snowflake wound right under her left eye…..

Tears ran down my face as I held her in my arms and I cried for the first time since Lisanna died….. I held her close and I planted a kiss onto her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much Crystal Arctic Yuniana….. If you are alive…. I wish for you to be my mate…"

I continued to cry onto Crystal's limp body until I heard a very very VERY weak cough where Crystal was and I looked down at her and whispered, "Crystal…"

Crystal weakly looked at me and smiled that same smile that gives me butterflies into my stomach but now… it gave me anger in my gut towards whoever hurt her in this way.

I took off my vest and laid it down then laid Crystal down on top of it then said to her, "I will gain revenge for you Crystal…."

I then stood up from where I was sitting and turned so my body so I was facing Gray and Rouge, my fists engulfed in flames.

 **~~~~~FIGHT SCENE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!~~~~~ {I SUCK AT THESE XDDDDDDD} SO IT'S VERY SHORT! SORRY!**

Natsu growled loudly at Rouge and Gray, his eyes filled with anger and fury. Gray turned his head to the dragon slayer and immediately sprinted to his side, his shirt mysteriously gone…. **{XD That's Gray for you}** Natsu looked over at Gray at the same time the ice make wizard looked at the dragon slayer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM POPCICLE/FIRE BRAIN?!" the male wizards shouted at each other.

"We will finish this later Gray," Natsu said to Gray, "First we have to save Crystal's ass from this."

The black haired mage smirked at the pink haired dragon slayer then nodded and turned to the shadow dragon slayer that damaged their fellow guild mate and crush.

 **{So tempted to do a dance battle here XD}**

Natsu took a deep breath in and shouted at the top of his lungs, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" As he said that, a funnel of fire exploded from his mouth at Rouge and headed towards him.

Rouge smirked at the two Fairy Tail mages and disappeared from his place.

"What the?!" Gray shouted, in his ice make position, his back against Natsu's back. "Where'd he go?!"

Natsu was about to answer with a rude remark when he heard a shout in air, "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The two mages turned to face Rouge as he blasted a huge amount of shadows at Natsu and Gray.

"ICE-MAKE….SHEILD!" Gray shouted and a beautiful shield made of ice was made in front of himself and Natsu, ready to block the attack.

Natsu and Gray braced themselves from the attack but the attack never hit the shield Gray made to protect them. The two of them opened their eyes and their mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them….

In front of the shield Gray made was Crystal, battered up from when she was injured from the shadow dragon's blade hitting her in the stomach the first time and this blade hitting her in the leg.

"You…won't…..hurt them… you hear me… Rouge…?" Crystal said in a weak voice, only me and Rouge could hear.

Rouge grinned evilly at her then smirked then chuckled then started full out laughing.

Natsu got confused at Rouge but was still pissed off at him and Gray just stared at the shadow dragon slayer.

 **~~~~~END OF FIGHT SCENE~~~~~ {GOD I SUCKED! XDDDDD}**

 **Crystal's POV {Point of View}**

I squinted one eye at Rouge and panted from my loss of magic energy and sleeping energy. I lowered my arms and placed my hands on the stomach wound I have and whispered, "Ice-Make… Seal…" **{Made that up. Okay? Okay.}** As I said that, a cover like a bandage but made of ice covered my wound; the front and the back. Then, I did the same to my leg as well.

I looked up and put my hands together in the same position Gray does for his ice-make spell then shouted, "Ice-Make…. Ice hammer!" As I said that, a hammer made of ice appeared and was covered in ice spikes. The hammer smashed down on top of Rouge then it disappeared, showing him covered in bruises and cuts from the ice.

I took a deep breath and sighed then turned to Natsu and Gray, looking at them with my ice cold eyes.

Natsu and Gray gulped then the two of them walked around the ice shield Gray made and walked to me.

"As the two of you know," I started off, startling the both of them from my voice cold and bitter but somehow has warmth to it, "You both know me as the daughter of the famous ice make wizard Izolo Yuniana and the ice dragon herself Isolo Justana…," I took another breath and thought, _"Man… This is harder than I thought it would be! But I have to tell them sooner or later…."_ I looked at them then continued, "But what you don't know is that I have secrets hidden behind my ice-make wall and ice dragon's roar. I have two magic powers in me: the first is ice dragon and the second is ice-make. I have been lying to the guild about the type of mage I was. I have a great family back at home as you know but….. What you don't know is that my family: mom, dad, and my two brothers, were killed a few days ago before we came on this job….. I-I-I don't d-d-deserve to be i-i-in a guild l-l-like this… Please…. F-f-forgive me…..," I choked out finally, tears running down my face.

I felt a presence next to me and I looked up into Lucy's warm brown eyes. "L-Lucy…..," I croaked and threw my arms around her, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

Lucy hugged me back and the two of us sank down to our knees, she holding me in her arms and me sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Shhhhshhhhh…. It's okay Crystal…. It's okay… we forgive you Crystal," Lucy whispered to me softly, holding me.

Then I felt soft paws wrapping around my arm and I looked up a bit and saw Happy and another cat next to him that was a soft sapphire blue and had navy blue marks all over its body like ice shards and had eyes the color of ocean blue.

I quickly grabbed the cat in my arms and hugged it as well as Happy then cried even more of sadness and joy.

Lucy hugged me then Erza, Gray, and Natsu walked over to us and joined us on the floor then hugged me also….


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive meh plz -

HOLY SHIT

I have been gone for two years...

TWO FUCKING LONG ASS YEARS! 0

I am so so SOOOOOOO sorry for being gone for so long guys ~

I lost all my data on my laptop so I practically lost my ENTIRE plot line for Forbidden Love and I've been hard at work with school since I'm a freshman in high school now. Yaaaaaay shoot me -.-

But I am currently working on the next chapter of Forbidden Love since I've greatly improved in my writing skills, I hope

And I'm working on a bunch more stories so be ready for that!

Again...

I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO DAMN LONG

PLEASE FORGIVE MEHHHHHH


End file.
